Let Me Remember You
by Tie19
Summary: Maafkan aku Roxas, karena aku membohongimu. Tapi aku harus... Gak jago bikin summary, RnR please?


A/N: Hueeee eee eee eeee~ *plak* akhirnya fic ini jadi juga O.o ngebut ngetiknya, dalam dua hari saia ngetik sebanyak gini... Oke, saia gamau banyak ngebacot, nikmati sajalah XD!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts bukan punya Tieeee DX! Itu milik Square Enix yang sangat indah -?- dalam membuat game XD *dicaplok*

Let Me Remember You

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan model menjulang ke atas dan menyembul kemana-mana terlihat sedang kesal. Dia duduk di beranda rumahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas tembok pendek di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki berambut merah-yang diyakini bernama Axel-itu, sampai-sampai dia terlihat amat sangat kesal?

Rupanya tadi Axel bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Roxas. Tapi alasannya tidak jelas, dan entah kenapa dia marah sekali. Saat ini dia terlihat kesal, tapi bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang lain-yang terlihat lebih tua-keluar dari rumah. Dia adalah kakak Axel, Reno.

"Axel, kau ini kenapa, sih? Dari pulang tadi cemberut terus. Ada masalah?" tanya Reno heran. Axel tidak menjawab. Reno menghela nafas.

"Bertengkar dengan Roxas?"

Axel menghela nafas. _'Sudah kuduga Reno bisa menebaknya...'_ batin Axel, lalu dia mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa lagi, sih? Sepertinya hubungan kalian merenggang..."

Jleb. Tepat sasaran.

"Cih, ini bukan urusanmu..." dengus Axel. Reno kemudian berjalan mendekati adik satu-satunya itu.

"Memang bukan urusanku, sih, aku tahu. Hanya saja, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu." balas Reno. Axel terdiam, lalu menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tembok pendek itu. Dia menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"... Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu." gumam Axel pelan, lalu dia berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Reno terbengong-bengong di beranda rumah mereka. Reno kemudian menghela nafas.

"Dasar aneh..."

* * *

"Axel, Roxas kecelakaan."

Kata-kata yang barusan meluncur dari bibir Reno membuat Axel terbangun dari lamunannya. Sudah seminggu sejak Axel dan Roxas bertengkar. Dan seminggu juga mereka tidak bertemu, juga tidak berkontak sama sekali. Namun hal ini tetap membuat Axel khawatir.

"Lalu...? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Axel khawatir. Reno lalu duduk di sebelah Axel yang dari tadi bengong di beranda-tempat kesukaan Axel.

"Dia sudah sadar tadi, walau hanya sebentar. Katanya dia hilang ingatan." kata Reno. Axel menatap Reno tajam.

"Kalau begitu, jangan buat dia ingat tentang aku." kata Axel. Reno terlihat terkejut.

"Tunggu... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Reno. Axel menghela nafasnya lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon, Reno. Jangan sampai kau membuat Roxas ingat tentang aku... Paling tidak jangan katakan kalau aku dan dia adalah kekasih. Kumohon, Reno, dia sudah cukup menderita karena ini..." pinta Axel. Reno menatap wajah adiknya tajam, dan dia menyadari kalau Axel mulai menangis. Lagi, Reno menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." kata Reno pasrah, lalu berdiri. "Aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu. Jaga rumah." pesan Reno. Dia mengatakan 'Jaga rumah' karena tahu pasti Axel tidak mau ikut ke rumah sakit.

Axel menghela nafas berat. Dia mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"Roxas, kumohon maafkan aku..."

* * *

Di rumah sakit, kamar nomor 13 di mana Roxas dirawat sudah ada Sora-kakak kembar Roxas-, Reno, dan Riku-selaku sahabat dekat Roxas dan Sora-. Reno menjelaskan apa yang tadi Axel katakan supaya tidak memberitahukan hubungan antara Axel dan Roxas.

"Begitu... Baiklah, berarti selama Roxas hilang ingatan kita tidak boleh membertiahukan hubungan mereka, 'kan?" tanya Sora. Reno mengangguk. Riku juga mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Tiba-tiba Roxas terbangun.

"Nggh, eh...? Sora, mereka siapa?" tanya Roxas yang merasa tidak familiar dengan kedua orang di samping Sora.

"Oh-mereka teman kita, yang berambut merah panjang itu kak Reno, yang rambutnya perak kebiruan itu Riku." jelas Sora. Dia merasa waktu menjelaskan Reno terasa aneh. Reno bukan teman mereka, tapi kakak teman mereka. Tapi untuk sementara Sora tidak mau memberitahukan keberadaan Axel dulu, kalau Roxasnya tiba-tiba ingat bisa gawat nantinya.

"Yo, Roxy~" kata Reno sambil cengengesan. Riku hanya tersenyum untuk menyapa temannya yang terlihat 'baru' itu. Roxas membalas mereka berdua dengan senyum.

"Ah, ya. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu saja." kata Sora. Roxas mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya dan dia pun tertidur dengan cepat. Sora menghela nafas.

"Ternyata memang susah kalau tidak memberitahukan Axel..."

* * *

Setelah 1 minggu Roxas dirawat, akhirnya kemarin dia pulang ke rumahnya. Roxas seakan-akan merasa ada yang kurang dari 'teman'nya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa.

Beralih ke Axel, yang terlihat bengong di beranda rumahnya. Reno menghela nafas akan kelakuan adiknya itu. Dia lalu menepuk punggung adiknya dengan lumayan keras.

"Oi, bengong melulu." gumam Reno pelan. Axel yang sedang bengong pun terkejut.

"Mak! O-oh, Reno. Ada apa?" tanya Axel. Reno menggaruk kepalanya, lalu duduk di samping Axel.

"Kau ini bengong terus, seperti ayam kesambet. Dari pada nggak ada kerjaan, jalan-jalan sana. Refreshing, jangan cuma bengong menonton ayam yang sedang mencari makan itu." omel Reno panjang lebar. Axel bengong lagi, lalu melihat ke arah luar beranda rumahnya, dan benar, ada ayam yang sedang mencari makan.

_'Kapan ayam itu ada di sini?'_ batin Axel heran. Reno menepuk punggung Axel lagi.

"Udah, jalan-jalan sana!" perintah (atau usir?) Reno kesal. Axel yang lagi-lagi bengong terbangun, lalu berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Reno menghela nafas.

"Dasar Axel, pisah dari Roxas 2 minggu saja, sudah seperti ayam mati..." gumam Reno sambil membersihkan taman di depan beranda rumah mereka. Maklum, berantakan setelah ayam tadi selesai mencari makan.

Beralih ke Axel, yang kini sudah berada di jalanan. Dia terus berjalan sambil menikmati suasana Twilight Town yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Sampai tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang sampai mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh.

"A-ah, maaf!" kata orang yang ditabrak Axel barusan. Axel terbelalak menatap orang di depannya. Sosok orang yang sangat dia kenal. Roxas.

Anak itu-Roxas, menatap Axel dengan tatapan heran.

"Emm... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Roxas ragu-ragu. Axel tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menggeleng.

"Be-belum, kok! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja..." elak Axel. Roxas mengerutkan alisnya. Dia merasa sangat mengenal Axel, tapi ingatannya samar.

"Eum... Baiklah kalau begitu... Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Roxas. Axel menghela nafas.

"Axel, got it memorized? Dan kau?" tanya Axel. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu terasa aneh baginya. Karena, dia sudah tahu siapa Roxas, kan?

"Axel, ya? Namaku Roxas. Salam kenal, Axel! Mulai hari ini, kita teman, oke?" pinta Roxas sambil tersenyum tulus. Axel terlihat terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Ya, mulai sekarang kita teman." kata Axel pelan. Roxas tersenyum lagi.

_'Maafkan aku, Roxas. Maaf, karena aku berbohong padamu...'_

* * *

Roxas pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan gembira. Dia senang karena akhirnya dia punya teman lain. Sesampainya di rumah, dia disambut dengan Sora.

"Ada apa, Roxas? Kau terlihat senang sekali..." kata Sora. Roxas tersenyum.

"Tadi aku dapat teman baru, namanya Axel." kata Roxas senang. Sora terkejut, namun berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Oh, ya? Emm... Aku pernah dengar nama itu dari kak Reno... Kalau tak salah, Axel itu adiknya..." gumam Sora.

"Oh, begitu. Apakah kau mengenalnya juga, Sora?" tanya Roxas.

"Eum... Sedikit..." jawab Sora. _'Dan kebanyakan aku tahu darimu, Roxas.'_ tambah Sora di dalam hatinya. Kemudian hening menyapa mereka berdua.

"Ah, aku ke kamar dulu, ya!" kata Sora sambil berlari ke atas. Roxas yang tadinya melamun, terkejut ketika kakaknya tiba-tiba melesat begitu saja ke atas, ke arah kamarnya. Dan tiba-tiba Roxas merasa kepalanya sedikit terasa sakit.

"Akh!" rintih Roxas pelan. Dia merasa ada yang memasuki pikirannya dengan paksa. Dia lalu memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

_"Namaku Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? Kau juga di kelas ini, cantik?"_

_"A-aku tidak cantik!"_

_"Ya, ya, pendek..."_

_"Aaah, cukup, aku punya nama! Roxas! Bukan 'cantik' ataupun 'pendek'!"_

_"Hahaha, iya, aku mengerti... Salam kenal, Roxas."_

Roxas menurunkan tangannya ketika rasa sakit tadi menghilang. Dia terlihat amat sangat bingung.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu...?"

* * *

Sora mengambil handphone-nya segera dan menelepon Reno. Tak begitu lama menunggu, Reno mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Yo, Sora? Ada apa, tumben meneleponku begini."_ sahut Reno dari seberang telepon

"Reno... Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Axel bertemu Roxas tadi?" tanya Sora.

_"Eh? Apa?"_

"Kubilang, Axel dan Roxas bertemu tadi, lalu Axel juga memberitahukan identitasnya, dan Roxas mengatakan mereka sudah berteman. Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Sora bingung. Reno terdiam beberapa saat.

_"Paling tidak, jangan sampai kau mengatakan kalau Axel adalah kekasihnya. Itu saja sudah cukup."_ kata Reno. Sora menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Reno. Sudah dulu, ya..." kata Sora lalu mengakhiri teleponnya. Dia meletakkan handphonenya di meja.

"Axel, Axel... Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?"

* * *

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kecelakaan Roxas. Hubungan lain dari Axel dan Roxas terlihat makin dekat. Hubungan lain, sebagai sahabat, bukan kekasih. Sebenarnya ingatan Roxas tentang hubungan 'asli'nya dengan Axel sudah sedikit pulih. Namun dia tidak menghiraukannya dan menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja. Sora menyadari bahwa sebagian ingatan adiknya itu sudah pulih, begitu juga dengan Reno. Mereka berdua khawatir kalau sampai Roxas mengingat semuanya, dan berjauh-jauhan dengan Axel lagi. Sudah cukup bagi mereka melihat perang dingin itu.

Roxas bersandar di tiang listrik. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu Axel di tiang listrik itu. Mereka berjanji bertemu dan jalan-jalan bersama ke taman. Tak lama kemudian, Axel tampak.

"Yo, Roxas. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Axel. Roxas mengangguk, lalu berjalan bersama Axel ke taman.

Axel merasa ada hal yang aneh dan "Berbeda". Entah kenapa perasaannya campur aduk. Dia merasa aneh.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di taman. Mereka berjalan-jalan di sana, menikmati udara sejuk yang keluar dari tanaman-tanaman di sana.

"Mmm, Axel..?" panggil Roxas pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Axel singkat. Roxas menatap Axel tajam.

"... Ah... Bukan apa-apa, lupakan." kata Roxas, kemudian berjalan lurus lagi.

"Eh, hei! Tunggu aku!" kata Axel sambil menyusul Roxas. Dia menatap Roxas heran. "Kau kenapa Rox? Aneh sekali hari ini. Seperti bukan kau yang biasanya." sambung Axel.

"Bukan urusanmu kok." gumam Roxas pelan. Axel mengerutkan alisnya.

"Serius, Rox. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Axel lagi, kali ini sambil mengangkat wajah Roxas, supaya Roxas melihat wajah Axel. Roxas menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"Sungguh, Axel. Ayo jalan lagi. Aku mau beli es krim." kata Roxas. Axel tertawa mendengarnya.

"Haah, dasar. Kau ini, walaupun sudah besar masih suka es krim, ya, seperti anak kecil!" ejek Axel. Wajah Roxas memerah.

"Anak kecil ap-" Kata-kata Roxas berhenti ketika bayangan yang samar mulai memasuki otaknya.

_"Haah? Sungguh? Sudah besar sebegini masih suka makan es krim? Ugh, kau memang childish..."_

_"Hei!"_

_"Ahaha, kalau kau marah seperti itu makin terlihat seperti anak kecil, lho. Dasar pendek~"_

_"Aku bukan anak kecil, dan aku tidak pendek! Axeeeeeel!"_

"He-hei, Roxas? Kau baik-baik saja? Halo?" Suara Axel memecah lamunan Roxas. Roxas mendongak, menghadap ke arah Axel yang menatapnya khawatir.

"E-eh? Lho?" gumam Roxas bingung. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang ingin dia lakukan tadi. "Ah, ya. Tadi aku mau beli es krim, kan? Ayo, Axel." ajak Roxas.

"Tunggu-Roxas! Woi! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Axel khawatir. Roxas berhenti, lalu menatap Axel.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa! Ayo, beli es krim, aku keburu haus!" elak Roxas. Axel hanya menghela nafas. Dia lalu menyusul Roxas yang sudah memasuki toko es krim.

"Bibi, sea-salt ice creamnya dua, ya!" kata Roxas sambil membayar dua es krim yang dibelinya. Dia berbalik, lalu menyerahkan es krim yang satu lagi ke Axel-yang sekarang melayangkan tatapan 'What-the-fuck-are-you-doing?'.

"... Ambil, cepat. Keburu meleleh." gerutu Roxas pelan. Axel menatap Roxas lagi, lalu mengambil es krim yang dari tadi diberikan Roxas itu.

"Terima kasih." kata Axel pelan, lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat taman itu. Roxas ikut duduk di sebelah Axel. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya...

"Roxas, bagaimana jadinya kalau hal yang kita jalani ini semua adalah bohong?"

Roxas yang sebenarnya sedang agak bengong terkejut ketika Axel bicara. Dia lalu menatap Axel.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak dengar." kata Roxas. Axel tersenyum lirih, lalu membuang stik es krim yang barusan dia habiskan.

"Lupakan yang tadi. ... Bagaimana jadinya kalau... Kalau aku mencintaimu, Roxas?"

Roxas terhenyak mendengar kata-kata yang Axel katakan tadi. Dia menatap Axel, bingung.

"Apa maksud-ukh!" Mendadak Roxas merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ro-Roxas!" panggil Axel khawatir. Roxas membuka matanya, dan menyadari kalau pandangannya mulai menggelap. Di benaknya, ratusan kejadian yang dia lewatkan dengan Axel-sebagai kekasih-berputar-putar memenuhi pikirannya. Mulai dari Axel menembaknya, hari pertama mereka kencan, menjelaskan hubungan mereka dengan malu-malu kepada Reno, Sora dan Riku, sampai... Saat mereka terakhir bertengkar.

Makin lama pandangan Roxas makin gelap. Tubuh Roxas terjatuh ke depan, dan Axel menangkapnya.

"Roxas!" panggil Axel panik. Dia mengguncangkan tubuh Roxas supaya pemuda berambut blonde itu bangun. Namun hasilnya nihil. Axel langsung menggendong Roxas, lalu berlari menuju rumah Roxas dan Sora.

"Roxas... Apa kau sudah ingat semuanya...?"

* * *

Sora, Reno, Riku dan Axel berkumpul di kamar Roxas. Axel menceritakan semuanya.

"Mungkin saja Roxas sudah ingat semuanya, Axel." kata Reno pelan sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Riku dan Sora mengangguk, mengiyakan kata-kata Reno. Axel terdiam dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja." kata Axel sambil berdiri dari posisinya-duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Roxas. "Tolong jaga Roxas, ya." bisik Axel pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di dalam. Mereka memperhatikan Axel yang mulai melangkah pergi dari sana melalui jendela kamar Roxas.

"Axel... Dia memang bodoh." gumam Reno. Sora terdiam, lalu menatap ke arar Roxas yang mulai terbangun.

"Roxas!" panggil Sora senang. Roxas membuka matanya, lalu duduk di kasurnya.

"Roxas... Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya..?" tanya Sora ragu. Roxas menggigit bibirnya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Mana Axel?" tanya Roxas kemudian. Reno, Riku dan Sora berpandang-pandangan.

"Dia sudah meninggalkan rumah ini dari tadi." kata Reno pelan. Mendengar hal itu, Roxas langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar. Lagi, mereka bertiga berpandangan.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja..."

Kembali ke Roxas, yang kini mulai berlari mencari Axel. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan juga Axel.

"Axel bodoh... Kenapa dia berbohong padaku? Bodoh!" gumam Roxas sambil terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya sosok Axel terlihat. Roxas berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"AXEL!" panggil Roxas. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Axel bukannya berhenti lalu berbalik, tetapi malah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu segera.

"Axel! Tunggu!" teriak Roxas, sambil berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Axel lagi. Tidak akan.

"Axel!" teriak Roxas yang sekarang berhasil menyusul Axel. Dia menarik tangan Axel. Axel memberontak.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Axel. Roxas menggeleng, lalu menarik tangan Axel lebih kuat lagi sampai tubuh Axel berputar dan sekarang menghadap Roxas. Roxas mengatur nafasnya perlahan, lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan kecil dari Roxas mendarat di pipi kiri Axel. Axel terdiam, lalu menatap Roxas-yang sekarang mulai menangis.

"Axel... Kau bodoh, kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Roxas, suaranya bergetar. Axel hanya diam.

"Axel, jawab aku! Kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja? Kenapa?" teriak Roxas. Dia berhenti berteriak, dan mengusap air matanya. Nafasnya sesenggukan.

"... Karena aku tidak mau menyakitimu untuk kedua kalinya. Apa aku salah..?" tanya Axel. Roxas menggeleng.

"Axel... Maaf..." gumam Roxas pelan. Axel terdiam lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dia lalu membawa Roxas dalam pelukannya, lalu mengusap kepala Roxas perlahan.

"Hei, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Apakah kau masih mau menerimaku?" tanya Axel lagi. Roxas menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam hangatnya pelukan Axel.

"Bodoh, aku tidak pernah membuangmu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau kembali berada di sisiku. Axel, kembalilah, kumohon..." gumam Roxas. Axel tersenyum pelan, lalu melepaskan kepala Roxas dari pelukannya. Axel lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Roxas.

"As you wish."

O W A R I

Tie: SPIRIT. IS. ALWAYS. WITH. YOU! BOHAHAHAHA! *slap* Aduh, loh, udah selesai toh? Saia kira masih rekaman -?-. Yah, begitulah ceritanya. Aneh kan? Gak jelas? Plot ngebut? Kacau balau? Typo bertebaran? Paragrafnya pendek-pendek dan sangat amat mengganggu sekali? Maafkan daku atas hal itu... Mood saia lagi nyasar ke tempatnya Kadaj -?-...

Sora: Hah? Mood nyasar ke tempatnya Kadaj? Pantesan tadi Kadaj jadi kayak orang gila kesambet ayam mati -?-.

Tie: Ayam... Oh ya, waktu adegan Reno ngusir Axel biar jalan-jalan itu, kenapa banyak kata-kata ayamnya ya? Padahal di kamar saia gaada ayam lho O.o?

Riku: ... Kenapa kayaknya di sana saia gak ngomong apa-apa yak?

Tie: maafkan daku DX!

Axel: *dateng-dateng ngelempar jerigen berisi sesuatu ke Tie*

Tie: *kena jerigen, isi jerigennya tumpah* ugh, Ax, kok baunya minyak tanah? Eh-jangan-jangan...

Axel: betul. *nyiapin api* aku mau bakar kamu XD! *mbakar Tie*

Tie: MAAAAAAAK! *kebakar*

Axel: mewakili author yang sedang terbakar, saia mau bilang... Don't forget to review, got it memorized?

Tie: NO FLAMES! APINYA UDAH CUKUP! EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! *masih kebakar*


End file.
